leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V8.22
__TOC__ i ). Mistrzostwa dobiegły końca, a podstawy, na których będzie budowane League of Legends w przyszłym roku, pojawią się za kilka tygodni, więc zbierzcie siły i jeszcze raz spróbujcie osiągnąć swoje cele na rok 2018!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Patch w skrócie center|500px Bohaterowie *Ogólne **'USUNIĘTO' - Oszust, haker: Nie ma już pomocy przy ostatnich ciosach, która wynosiła 4 pkt. obrażeń. * **Czas odnowienia: 17/15,5/14/12,5/11 sek. ⇒ 21/18,5/16/13,5/11 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 100/150/200 pkt. ⇒ 85/150/215 pkt. * **Priorytety: Wypad wciąż przedkłada Wrażliwe Punkty z nad Wrażliwe Punkty z , ale teraz priorytetowo traktuje najbliższy cel objęty superumiejętnością, nawet jeżeli nie będzie miał Wrażliwego Punktu. **Mniejsze priorytety: Po opisanym powyżej przypadku Wypad będzie starał się trafić bohatera o niskim poziomie zdrowia w zasięgu, stwora w zasięgu, któremu można zadać ostatni cios, bohatera w zasięgu, a potem najbliższą jednostkę (bez zmian) * **Raz: Premia do prędkości ruchu, jaką Jhin otrzymuje po trafieniu krytycznym, zależy teraz od jego prędkości ruchu w momencie wystrzelenia ataku, a nie w momencie jego trafienia. **Dwa: Jeżeli Jhin trafi krytycznie kilka razy z rzędu, premia do jego prędkości ruchu jest teraz ponownie przeliczana przy każdym trafieniu krytycznym. Premia pierwszego trafienia krytycznego nie będzie już odświeżana przez każde następne trafienie krytyczne. *Trzy: Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że Jhin otrzymywał wzmocnione przyspieszenie z pierwszego ataku (tego, który ją aktywował). Jest to poprawka do zmiany, którą wprowadziliśmy w patchu 8.20 i która skorygowała tylko część tej interakcji związaną z obrażeniami od ataku. **Cztery: Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że Jhin NIE otrzymywał wzmocnionego przyspieszenia ze swojego trzeciego ataku Nawałnicy Mieczy. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 85/125/165/205/245 pkt. ⇒ 75/115/155/195/235 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 6/6,5/7/7,5/8% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 7/7,25/7,5/7,75/8% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **Czas odnowienia: 11 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57 pkt. ⇒ 61 pkt. * **Podstawowe leczenie: 37,5/60/82,5/105/127,5 pkt. (+0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności)(+5% dodatkowego zdrowia) ⇒ 60/96/132/168/204 pkt. (+0,56 pkt. mocy umiejętności)(+8% dodatkowego zdrowia) **Leczenie w wypadku jednostek niebędącymi bohaterami: 200% podstawowego leczenia ⇒ 125% podstawowego leczenia (wartości bez zmian) i na rzecz bardziej ryzykownych przedmiotów.}} *Ogólne **Polecane przedmioty: Zaktualizowano! * **Maksymalne szare zdrowie: 25% maksymalnego zdrowia + 21% za każde 100 pkt. obrażeń od ataku, do maks. 50% ⇒ 80 pkt. zdrowia + 8 pkt. zdrowia za każdy 1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, do 60% maksymalnego zdrowia * **Koszt: 75 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many **Prędkość ruchu: 60/65/70/75/80% (+4% za każde 100 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 40% na wszystkich poziomach (+1,5% za każdy 1 pkt. destrukcji) * **Koszt: 50 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many **Czas działania ogłuszenia: 1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 sek. ⇒ 1,1 sek. na wszystkich poziomach + 0,1 sek. za każde 10 pkt. destrukcji * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie z destrukcją: Próg wykończenia (i zadawane obrażenia, jeżeli zdrowie celu przekracza ten próg) zwiększa się o 1,5 pkt. za każdy 1 pkt. destrukcji * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0/0,1/0,2/0,3/0,4 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,1/0,2/0,3/0,4/0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Obrażenia podstawowe wyładowania: 20/50/80/110/140 pkt. ⇒ 20/45/70/95/120 pkt. **Skalowanie wyładowania: 1,0 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku + 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,0 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku + 0,55 mocy umiejętności * **Obrażenia podstawowe każdego draśnięcia: 150/250/350 pkt. ⇒ 130/210/290 pkt. **Skalowanie draśnięć: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,85 pkt. mocy umiejętności Runy i (za pośrednictwem ), że stał się on niemal obowiązkowy dla bohaterów skalujących się do późnej fazy gry. Ponadto Zaginający Czas Tonik wzmacniał siłę do takiego stopnia, że te runy niemal zawsze były wybierane w parze, co praktycznie eliminowało wybór innych run w ścieżce Inspiracji. Sprawienie, że efekt przedmiotów zaopatrzeniowych będzie w większości działał na początku, a nie był wydłużony, zmieni charakter Toniku z pomocnego w alei (utrzymywał wasze zdrowie i manę na wysokim poziomie przez dłuższy czas) na użyteczny w walce (użyj mikstury, by się trochę uleczyć). PS Nikt za bardzo tego nie zauważył, ale trzy minuty z prędkością ruchu zwiększoną o 5% były dość absurdalne. Usuwamy interakcję Toniku z eliksirami, zanim stanie się ona sporym problemem, który będzie nadużywany przez wszystkich.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Żłopanie: Użycie mikstury lub ciastka natychmiastowo przyznaje 50% ich efektu przywracającego zdrowie i/lub manę, ale sprawia, że dany przedmiot zaopatrzeniowy nie będzie mógł zostać ponownie użyty, dopóki jego efekt się nie skończy. Wartość przywracanego co pół sekundy zdrowia lub many jest następnie zmniejszana o połowę do końca działania mikstury lub ciastka. *'USUNIĘTO' - Popijanie: Mikstury, ciastka i eliksiry nie trwają już o 20% dłużej. *Cukrowe szaleństwo: Wciąż otrzymujecie 5% prędkości ruchu, kiedy jesteście pod wpływem mikstur lub ciastek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Zrobiony w butelkę: Zaginający Czas Tonik nie wpływa już na eliksiry. Naprawione błędy * nie zatrzymuje się już po rzuceniu W — Porażenia Elektrycznego. * znów posiada efekty wizualne i dźwiękowe podczas . * i nie odtwarzają już odgłosu śmierci swojego bohatera zamiast własnego odgłosu śmierci. * nie psuje się już, kiedy TF użyje ataku wzmocnionego tą umiejętnością na . * znów posiada efekty dźwiękowe , gdy przestaje się ukrywać. *Przywrócono efekty dźwiękowe . *Przywrócono efekty dźwiękowe . *Kij ma teraz odpowiedni rozmiar przez całą animację jego żartu. * nie posiada już niepotrzebnych efektów dźwiękowych śmierci. * znów posiada efekty dźwiękowe tańca. *Ponowne połączenie się z grą, gdy aktywny jest efekt Obrony Terytorialnej, używając skórki dowolnej nie sprawia już, że efekty dźwiękowe tej skórki utrzymują się dłużej niż powinny. *Pałka nie lata już bez ładu i składu na początku animacji. *Efekty wizualne i nie psują się już na wzniesionym terenie. Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Poniższe skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * * * en:V8.22 Kategoria:Aktualizacje